


Hot chocolate

by carol_n_goose



Category: Originals characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_n_goose/pseuds/carol_n_goose
Summary: I fell in love with her the way that marshmallows melt in hot chocolate. I absolutely dissolved into her, let her absorb me and my entire existence.





	Hot chocolate

I fell in love with her the way that marshmallows melt in hot chocolate. I absolutely dissolved into her, let her absorb me and my entire existence. 

Next door to the house that I’ve always lived in, a quaint yellow house stood. That house had been empty for as long as I can remember. I guess it was finally sold, because the Peterson’s moved in during the summer of my sophomore year. I hadn’t even noticed they had a daughter until weeks later, she was sitting on the front porch, reading and humming to herself. When she started to look up I bolted. I’ve never run faster, I literally jumped back into my house. She didn’t see me. I’m not the most confident person, but introducing myself and meeting new people has never scared me the way meeting her does. 

Her coily, almost black hair was pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head, it frizzed in the summer humidity. And her skin, god her skin, I know that a weird thing to like about someone but hear me out. She has vitiligo, and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And the part that made me jump into my house? Her smile. She was giggling and smiling at something in her book, and god I could stare at that smile forever. 

When I went up to my room for the night, I went to close my blinds that I leave open for my plants during the day. And like some goddamn rom-com for teens, guess who’s window is now right across from mine....

 

I didn’t actually get the chance to introduce myself before school started. But because some all mighty being apparently had it out for me, I knocked into her in the hall on the first day. The books fell out of her arms 

“Oh my god sorry, I should really watch where I’m going-“ I blubbered as I picked up her books 

“No, no you’re fine, it’s ok”   
“I’m Lea by the way, I just moved here” she kindly said, and then she smiled, ah shit 

“Um, yeah I actually know you-“ crap now she’ll think I’m a stalker  
“I think you moved in next door to me, um I meant to introduce myself, I’m Joey” 

“oh really? I didn’t know the Donald’s had a kid!” Lea laughed 

“Yeah um, they do, hi.” I laughed, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

“Well I actually need some help so I’m glad you bumped into me. Can you tell me where room 104 is?” 

“Oh.” And you guys are never gonna fucking believe this:  
“That’s the same class I have first hour, I can walk you there.” I silently thanked whatever part of my brain pushed out those perfect words. 

“Oh my god, really! That would be great!” 

We walked to class together, I let her do most of the talking, we actually had a ton in common, she liked the same books, the same movies, and she even knows all the iconic vines and John Mulaney references that I do. I can feel my heart practically doing hurdles in my chest. I’m almost positive she can hear it skip a beat when she asked if I liked Harry Potter and what house I was in.   
By the time we reached he class, I knows practically everything about her except the one thing I really needed to know. Is she gay????????! I tried to make it painfully obvious that I was but she didn’t catch on. I know how to find out by tomorrow. 

By some sick turn of events, I have 2 more classes and lunch with her. She’s absolutely enthralling and I can’t seem to do anything but stutter mindlessly. She must think I’m crazy, and yet she bounces over to me and sits down next to me every time I see her. 

The next day, I wear my white t-shirt with a little pride flag in the corner, underneath it says love is love. That has to get her attention. I also mentioned that I’m the co-President of the Gsa (Gender and Sexuality Alliance) at our school. She finally catches on. 

“So are you like gay or bi or something? There wasn’t a gsa at my old school, I actually might join the one here!” She giggles while bumping her shoulder into me playfully. 

“ yeah, I’m gay, and you totally should join!” I said a little too excitedly. “And the gsa isnt just for LGBT kids, it’s for straight kids too.” 

“Oh I figured but, I am actually Bi” 

I swear I left my body there on the spot, we kept walking but my heart was exploded and dead on the ground behind us. 

The rest of the day went by without too much trouble and the bus ride home wasn’t bad either. The trouble started when she told me she wanted to show me something she had been working on in her backyard. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. 

In her yard there was an oak tree, I’d been staring at it from my window since I was 3, this wasn’t new. What was new was the knit wrap around it. It was colorful and beautiful and impressive most of all. 

“So you knit?” I questioned sarcastically 

“Yes dummy, I knit, and I wanted to ask you if you had any colors you want on it, since you have to look at it from your window.” 

“How do you know what window I have?!” 

“I saw you last night, you were watering your plants on the windowsill and singing. It’s the window across from mine. It was adorable.” 

Holy shitballs! I thought she wasn’t home!!!!

“Oh um,- yeah, I like the plants to get sun when at school—, I , I- guess I forgot to close the blinds.” I turned a deep shade of red to match my embarrassment. 

“ no, it was cute! Don’t be embarrassed!” She laughed 

She called me cute and adorable in the span of 2 minutes. I’m taking that as a good sign. I told her that my favorite color was purple and that she should maybe add hanging braided bits to the branches. She walked my to my yard and I waved me off. 

After homework and family dinner I went to my room, blushing as I remembered that I need to close my blinds. Just as I was pulling the cord, I looks up at her window. The light was on, she was standing in the window on her side. I would have jumped from being startled until I saw that she was holding a big sketchbook and not looking at me. She did glance up, she knew I was there. Moments later, she put the book against the window. It was her phone number. She smiled at me and pointed at the sign. I pulled out my phone with so much speed that I dropped it. I could see her laugh through the window. I picked it up and texted the number, 

It’s not nice to laugh at people! 

How could I not? Did I startle you?

No....

Lol! I just wanted you to have my number, I’m going to bed actually. Goodnight! 

Goodnight Lea.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon!


End file.
